The Legend of Zoroark- A loving tale (Part 1)
by Mosorire
Summary: Mobutt the Cerebral Zoroark had always secluded his heart to people and wished for adventure. After all, being the last member of your race sucks. But, due to a strange letter, he meets a Furret named Nami and is thrown into a race against time to save the world.
1. Prologue

_"Mobutt... run! Survive... uphold our Legacy!" Mobutt's mother whispered to her son. His father, the greatest village warrior, was getting harassed by a bloodthirsty Hydreigon. Mobutt noticed the dead bodies of his relatives scattered around. Even his brother had fallen to the vicious creatures. Mobutt the Zorua cried. And cried. His mother dried his tears while a Druddigon was heading towards her. "Leave! Please survive, Mobutt!" his mother cried out. Mobutt took a final look at his mother and cried, leaving her at the hands of a vicious Druddigon._

 _Mobutt was an orphan. An orphaned Zorua. His parents had been attacked by wild, vicious Dragon types. The memory still haunted him, the sounds of blood running and bone crushing still relatively fresh in his mind. Mobutt, since then, spent a good chunk of his life avoiding bandits, stealing food, and looking for shelter. He practically gave up on ever finding a permanent home. He wanted to find food right now- Mobutt was hungry._

 _So when he smelt the delicious , succulent aroma of berries in the distance, Mobutt held his nose up high to see were it originated from, then peeked through the bushes to get a better look. There, he saw a Goodra happily munching down on a huge pile of berries by himself. Mobutt's stomach growled, and he wasted no time in shape-shifting into a Haxorus then pretended to just be coming._

 _"Hey there! Mind giving mi wanna those berries?" Mobutt pleaded in a fake Texas accent. To his surprise, the Goodra hadn't heard of Mobutt's antics yet and decided there was nothing wrong with giving this poor, starving hobo food, right? "Sure! By the way, my name's Harry. What's yours?" Harry asked politely, but Mobutt had already snatched half of the berries, said a hasty goodbye, then headed out._

 _Once he was sure to be out of sight, he transformed back and marveled at the heap of stolen food. "Hehehe! Like stealing candy from a Slurpuff!" he giggled a bit hysterically. Unfortunately, Harry had head the commotion and checked it out. Upon noticing the Zorua and the berries beside him, plus his You-got-tricked! look, he figured it out. "HEY! I want those back!" Harry yelled furiously._

 _Mobutt made a run for it, of course, but Harry was unusually fast and caught up with Mobutt quite easily. Then, for self-defense, he used Dark Pulse on Goodra, but unfortunately it only fazed Goodra, though it made him flinch. After he recovered, Harry used Dragon Pulse on the Zorua, but the berries that Mobutt held absorbed some of the damage, however they were burnt in the process. Harry was fuming at this point when he noticed that the berries were gone. Harry growled ferociously._

 _"You're going to pay, little one..." Harry said maniacally. Suddenly, Mobutt remembered his mother's killer: his last words to her were with the same tone, the same purpose, the same words. This ignited his fury so much that he started glowing white after issuing a battle cry. His body started distorting, Mobutt became taller, sleeker, cooler, stronger. Then, he stopped glowing. Mobutt had evolved into a Zoroark!_

 _"Shadow Ball!" shouted Mobutt, hitting the Goodra with a powerful attack. Harry started begging for mercy, mostly because he was a bit of a pacifist. "Please don't hurt me!" Harry pleaded. Mobutt stopped his relentless barrage of random Shadow Balls. Then he threw his head back and gave himself a hearty laugh, which shocked Harry._

 _"Nah, I'm cool with it," he announced. "Now, should we work together or what?" Mobutt offered with enthusiasm. They worked together to try and get more berries, but the Goodra had already previously taken pretty much all the local berries. Zoroark eventually got tired of berry-hunting and moved on to Magickarp fishing, which was much more fulfilling and successful. They got a fire started and now had a nice feast. "Thanks, bro!" Mobutt said to Harry while munching on a half-eaten Magickarp. Harry nodded his head in agreement. Soon, Mobutt invited himself into Harry's house._

 _From then on, they were friends! Mobutt eventually found a home to years later(he started out this story 15) then settled down sadly. He always longed for more adventure, more friends. Another two years you go by without anything happening, and Mobutt now really longs for adventure. He would soon get his wish... but not in the way he expected. This is the Prologue of this epic journey._

 ** _Thanks for reading, dudes! Hope you stick around for the next chapter! R & R!_**


	2. The everyday life of a Cerebral Zoroark

Mobutt was bored. The 'Summer Times' festival had ended, and while it was fun, exciting, and of course ' _summer timey!',_ Mobutt didn't get the most fun out of it. He hoped that today, someone would invite him to a party! Or maybe even a festival! _Yeah right,_ Mobutt chided to himself, becoming sad. Harry, while he was a good, loyal friend, he was his _only_ friend. Even at the summer festival, he made temporary friends.

 _"Survive Mobutt..."_ were his mother's last words. He wished he could be as passionate as his mother. Or as powerful as his father! But no, he had to be an average, everyday life, _Cerebral Zoroark!_ He sometimes would look in the mirror and cry at the coward who called himself Mobutt. _You need to prove yourself to unlock the form!_ he thought to himself. Maybe the strange lady? Nah, to weird for this sucker.

"Ugh, any new mail today? Hope it's not crap," Mobutt groaned to himself, obviously knowing that nothing interesting would be coming today. As always! But, could it hurt to check? _At least after breakfast,_ he thought. Mobutt bit into his cereal, wondering if today, he fulfilled his father's legacy. He thought this very hard, very often. As always! _As freaking always!_ Mobutt thought gloomily. Just as he spoke, he noticed the mailman, a Pelipper, being harassed by some Mareep and an Ampharos. He was quick to react.

Mobutt got up and used Flamethrower to scare away the Mareep, he braver ones being taken out be shadow ball. The Ampharos noticed Mobutt then and used Thunder, landing a direct hit. "Ouch!" Mobutt groaned. The Ampharos chuckled. "Give up! Your not going to take another hit," it announced. But Mobutt was insistent and tried to land a Shadow Claw. It was weak, but had it's purpose. "You thought I was weak?" he sputtered through gasps. The Ampharos tried to use Thunder again, but Mobutt sidestepped and countered with Dark Pulse, launching the Ampharos off it's feet. Mobutt then grinned and held down the Ampharos.

"So, what do you want?" Mobutt asked mockingly. "The mailman has my ultra-rare gold nugget!" it said in a fast burst. Mobutt started laughing, very heartily, a laugh he hadn't had in years. "Really? You think I'm dumb?" Mobutt asked. "Mr. Pelipper, you can stop cowering now," he said grinning at the terrified Pelipper. It dropped two pieces of mail one the floor and a rather small shiny object. Mobutt let go of the Ampharos and read the first mail, not expecting anything awesome. He was right.

The note read: "Hello, Mobutt! I think you should get a bigger house. _And maybe get more friends!_ A devoted friend." Mobutt nearly ripped the letter in rage. The rage of the truth of having no friends. _A devoted friend? You bastard!_ he thought angrily. He then let go of the Ampharos, after giving him a slap. He sadly took the second letter, braced for bullying, hatred and subtle teasing. _Waiting for impact..._ Mobutt thought. The Ampharos took the gold nugget, then looked at Mobutt, waiting for a reaction.

It read something surprising, unexpected, _exciting!_ It made no sense. It said this weird message: "You have been chosen to compete in 'The Games' along with nineteen others. Please stand back to let the portal open. It's a gateway!" Mobutt and the Ampharos both looked at it, and both thought it was a joke! They we're about to head their separate ways until an ominous hole suddenly exploded into existence, emitting an ominous sound of spirits clenching for life.

"The Girantina wasn't kidding..." the Ampharos finally announced but Mobutt dismissed it. "Nah. Not importan-" Mobutt huffed before being automatically drawn in by the black hole. He tried to hold on to the ground but it was sucked along into the dimension along with Mobutt. The Ampharos just looked in awe and agony. Mr. Pelipper had already gone to Harry to report the news. He was confused out of his mind. " _What's going on?"_ he wondered.

But the Ampharos knew. He knew what he had just witnessed. He had heard every year, Girantina, known as 'Draco' always takes twenty pokemon, then puts them in a fateful mystery, a faithful _murder_ mystery. The Ampharos thought it was a legend. He know knew that it wasn't- he just witnessed one being chosen!


	3. A little chat with Draco, a Girantina

Thank **you for reading so far! By the way, I know the rest of the story is confusing to keep track of because of the cast of characters in this mansion. Just for your purposes, here's a list of characters! (Skip if this is your first time reading this chapter.)**

 **1\. Mobutt (Zoroark)  
2\. Nami (Furret)  
** **3\. Rage (Lucario)  
4\. Spoopy (Gengar)  
5\. Tux (Tailow)  
6\. Danny (Baby Absol)  
7\. Spella (Kirlia)  
8\. Hero (Volcarona)  
9\. Terron (Gallade)  
10\. Besha (Sylveon)  
11\. Darkon (Umbreon)  
12\. Jacob (Gligar)  
13\. Felis (Weavile)  
14\. Rago (Growlithe)  
15\. Psysonak (Jellicent)  
16\. Seth (Tentacruel)  
17\. Carrie (Altaria)  
18\. Richat (Baby Dratini)  
19\. Riack (Dragonite- Richat's brother.)  
** **20\. Bobby (Arcanine-Rago's brother.)**

Mobutt was teleported to another dimension beyond imagination. The journey was thrilling just as it was exciting, as Mobutt could feel the wind rushing along his mane and his back but could not see anything. Closing his eyes made no difference. He was excited, wondering if this was the adventure he would finally get. Maybe he would _finally_ become the hero his parents thought he was, and also the hero he wanted to be. These thoughts ran through his head for the three-hour long ride.

"Whattss... goooingg... onnnn?" he sputtered, through numerous breaths. He thought that multiple flies landed in his mouth, thinking that if there _was_ going to be something out of the normal, he hoped it was coming soon. Eventually, his velocity started slowing down and he opened his eyes. A large manor was in his way- and he was heading right for it! Mobutt covered with face with his arms, bracing for impact. But in actuality, Mobutt phased through the wall and lands on the floor, along with nineteen other unfortunate pokemon.

Mobutt then started counting all the Pokemon he could see from the start. A Lucario, Weavile, Gligar, Dratini, Absol, Gengar, a very cute Furret... _Wait, what? Cute? he_ thought , then starting shaked the thought out of his mind. He then started hearing some voices of the other unfortunate Pokemon who were sent here. They were all confused, angry, nervous and...happy?

"Is this a game?" says an optimistic voice, coming from an Absol. "I think so, bro!" replied another, this time a Dratini. They kept chatting among themselves. "Who's that?" said a Lucario to himself, his name being Rage. He had a fiery spirit but still had a passion.

He kept hearing grunts, 'where am I?', whispers, sighs and then, in the middle of all that talk, Mobutt and Rage heard the most beautiful, innocent voice they had ever heard in their uneventful lives. It came from the Furret. "Uhh...hi everyone! My name's Nami...I think we should work together!" Nami said nervously. Mobutt and Rage both nodded to her. It was all they could manage. They each said they're respective names.

Mobutt and Rage then proceeded to notice each other and look away angrily. They both thinked the same in a way- they both weren't impressed by the other's shyness. "Hey I'm Mobutt! What's your name?" he asked gruffly. He replied simply with 'Rage' in the same enthusiastic manner. By now They're look-off attracted the attention of Jacob and the young Dratini.

"Hey-o!" sad the Dratini. "Eww, swooning is disgusting!" taunted the Dratini, which resulted in both Mobutt and Rage blushing bright red. The Gligar laughed, then cleared his throat. "Don't mind him. Hey, my name's Jacob! By the way, what are you guys doing?" he asked politely. The Dratini then continued to mock the duo, making faces at them. They were fuming, and the Dratini was loving their reactions. He revealed his name to be Richat.

"Buzz off, Jacob!" Mobutt and Rage said simultaneously. Nami then blushed and walked away. Soon, Mobutt and Rage were the only ones not chatting, and through overhearing the gossip, learned their names. Mobutt made friends with a Gallade called Terron, and Rage found similarities with Riack, Richat's brother who both were plagued with responsibilities. Spoopy, Tux and Hero- a Gengar, Tailow and a Volcarona- were antisocial and made sure not to be social, and Rage found them suspicious.

"Nya! So Richat, you find anything interesting?" squeaked the Absol. "Nah, just some-Ugh- _couples!_ " growled Richat. The Absol, called Danny, made a gagging noise. The bigger brothers rolled their eyes. Felis the Weavile chatted with Mobutt about what Pokemon- legendary or not- was orchestrating this. Rage also joined in on this conversation.

"I think it's a Darkrai," deducted Felis. "Nope. Probably a Zerkrom!" Mobutt countered. Rage butted in and said he thought it was Arceus in his Ghost form. They both agreed. "Guys, why are we here?" announced Terron the Gallade. All the pokemon in the area noticed him, but Besha, the Sylveon, spoke up first.


End file.
